Legenda dwunastu listów
by patkaza13
Summary: Podczas pewnej nudnej lekcji, 13 dni przed zakończeniem roku, profesor Binns wpadł na pomysł, jak zdobyć zainteresowanie uczniów. Opowiedział im nieznaną legendę o 12 listach. Następnego dnia Hermiona Granger dostaje pierwszy, niesamowicie słodki list od tajemniczego wielbiciela. TŁUMACZENIE. ! CHWILOWO ZAWIESZONE !
1. Opowieść opowiedziana znudzonej klasie

**Autor : **fallingauthor**  
Tytuł oryginału : **The Legend of the 12 Letters**  
Link do oryginału** **:** na profilu  
**Zgoda autora :** jest**  
Tłumacz : **patkaza**  
Liczba rozdziałów : **24 + epilog  
**Pairing :** Draco M./Hermiona G.  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter**  
Disclaimer :** Nic nie jest moje. Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, natomiast fabuła do fallingauthor . Nie ponoszę żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tłumaczenia tekstu.

AN : Dumbledore żyje, a Luna jest na siódmym roku.

* * *

Był słoneczny poranek, 13 dni przed ostatecznym opuszczeniem Hogwartu przez siódmoklasistów. Im bliżej było końca roku, lekcje profesora Binns'a stawały się nudniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Wszyscy w jego klasie skupiali uwagę na czymś innym. Nauczyciel zerknął z nad swojej książki, zauważając, że nikt nawet nie słucha tego, co mówi.

Legendarny bohater, Harry Potter, rozmawiał ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Ronem Weasley'em. Seamus Finnigan i Dean Thomas bazgrolili na swoich pergaminach coś, o czym wiedzieli tylko oni sami. Neville Longbottom machał różdżką, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Parvati Patil i Lavender Brown chichotały, co chwilę spoglądając w kierunku Draco Malfoy'a i Blaise'a Zabiniego, którzy planowali jak dorwać Pottera i Weasley'a. Pansy Parkinson i Millicenta Bullstrode piorunowały wzrokiem Lavender i Parvati. Hermiona Granger, niby najmądrzejsza dziewczyna, która jako jedyna uważała na Historii Magii, też siedziała opierając brodę na dłoni i leniwie kreśląc kółeczka na ławce.

Uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jego lekcje muszą być nudne, skoro nawet Hermiona Granger ni była w stanie ich wytrzymać. Musiał zdobyć ich zainteresowanie, choćby po raz pierwszy i ostatni, zanim odpuszczą Hogwart.

Kontynuował wykład, nie zaglądając do książki. Obmyślił plan i po kilku minutach uderzył podręcznikiem o katedrę, zarabiając zdziwione spojrzenia uczniów. Dobry początek.

Odłożył książkę i odchrząknął.

- Chcielibyście usłyszeć pewną opowieść? - zapytał, otrzymując 13 par uniesionych brwi.

- A co to za historia, profesorze? - zapytała Hermiona Granger z ciekawością.

Nauczyciel znów odchrząknął.

- Legenda o dwunastu listach. - W całej klasie rozbrzmiały podniecone szepty. Uczniowie spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni, ale zaciekawieni zarazem.

- Legenda o dwunastu listach? O czym jest, profesorze? - zapytał Dean Thomas, odkładając swoje pióro.

- Jest dość znana - odpowiedział rzeczowo.

- Więc czemu jej nie znam? - zapytała Hermiona, powątpiewająco unosząc brew.

Nauczyciel wzruszył ramionami.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że wiesz wszystko, panno Granger?

Hermiona była zaskoczona. Jej twarz przybrała czerwony kolor, z zażenowania. Nawet ona musiała przyznać, że to co powiedział profesor było trafione. Odwróciła wzrok i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

- Proszę nam ją opowiedzieć, profesorze - poprosił Harry.

Profesor Binns uśmiechnął się pod nosem, starając się ukryć do przed uczniami. Odchrząknął po raz kolejny i podleciał trochę wyżej, żeby mieć lepszy widok na klasę. Naturalnie, wszyscy byli zainteresowani.

- Opowiem wam ją. - Przerwał. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego w ciszy, ciekawi dalszego ciągu. Uśmiechnął się i kontynuował. - Przydarzyło się to wiele lat temu, zaledwie dekadę po wybudowaniu Hogwartu. Tak samo jak dziś, było 13 dni przed zakończeniem roku. Pewien uczeń żywił sekretne uczucia do innej uczennicy, ale nie potrafił zdobyć się na odwagę, żeby jej to wyznać. Zdecydował, że powinien przynajmniej pokazać jej, że ktoś jest w niej zakochany. Następnego dnia zaczął wysyłać jej listy. Z każdą wysłaną wiadomością, czuł się jej coraz bliższy, szczególnie gdy widział, jak czytała, uśmiechając się z zarumienionymi policzkami. - Znów przerwał i spojrzał z góry na uczniów.

Wciąż się w niego wpatrywali, czekając aż znów zacznie mówić. Nawet Hermiona Granger patrzyła na niego z lekko zmarszczonym czołem, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się co będzie dalej.

- Przez 11 dni nadal dostawała od niego słodkie listy. Dwunastego dnia, tego samego, w którym kończył się rok, wreszcie podszedł do niej i osobiście dał dwunasty list. Była zaskoczona, ale zaakceptowała to. Chłopak wyznał jej swoje uczucia, które ona też zaakceptowała. Rodziło się w niej uczucie do tajemniczego wielbiciela, więc nie trudno było jej przekazać to uczucie na chłopaka. Pobrali się, mieli... trzech synów i żyli długo i szczęśliwie, aż umarli. Odtąd, tajemniczy wielbiciele zaczynają wysyłać listy 12 dni przed zakończeniem roku, tak jak w legendzie i to nigdy nie zawodzi.

- Jaka piękna historia - wykrzyknęła Parvati.

- Rzeczywiście - przyznał profesor Binns, będąc wdzięcznym za wyrazy uznanie dla historii.

DDRRRRRRRRYYŃŃ

- Możecie iść - ogłosił nauczyciel.

Uczniowie zaczęli wychodzić, ale zanim całkiem zniknęli, zdążył usłyszeć ich szepty na temat opowieści. Więc musiał tylko wymyślać historie, żeby zdobyć ich zainteresowanie? Uczniowie woleli fikcję, niż fakty. Mogłoby być źle... gdyby nie kupili tej historii.

Uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie, zanim przeleciał przez ścianę.

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że "Legenda dwunastu listów" wam się spodoba :) Ja osobiście ją pokochałam! Szkoda, że mi nie może się coś takiego przydarzyć... :/ Ale co tam! Muszę znaleźć chłopaka w inny sposób ;) Napiszcie co sądzicie :) W końcu moja wena bywa kapryśna i przyda się jej motywacja ;D

Sądzę, że rozdziały będą pojawiać się 1-2 razy w miesiącu, bo rzadko kiedy mam czas, żeby wziąć się za tłumaczenie, dodatkowo mam jeszcze w cholerę i trochę miniaturek w kolejce xD I jeszcze muszę się przygotowywać do olimpiady matematycznej. Czaicie to? Nauczycielka mnie zmusiła! No chamstwo, no!

Komentarze karmią wenę, tłumaczy też to dotyczy, więc pokażcie na co was stać! ;)


	2. Pierwszy list

Hermiona siedziała w Wielkiej Sali, jedząc śniadanie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Harry'm, Ronem i Ginny. Była nienaturalnie cicha i wydawała się głęboko zatopiona w swoich myślach. Ginny szturchnęła ją w bok, przez co podskoczyła zaskoczona i wyrzucając tym samym widelec w stronę stołu krukonów.

Luna Lovegood uprzejmie podniosła go i oddała Hermionie. Luna uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko, co chętnie odwzajemniła. Luna była wielką pomocą, gdy, jako zaledwie pięcioroczni uczniowie, pomagali Harry'emu w jego misji. Była także członkiem GD i bardzo szybko się uczyła.

- Dzięki Luna - powiedziała, przyjmując od niej swój widelec.

- Nie ma sprawy. Po prostu następnym razem bądź ostrożniejsza. Równie dobrze, nad naszym stołem mógł lecieć nóż. To byłby problem - powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem i posłała Hermionie przyjazny uśmiech, zanim wróciła na swoje miejsce.

Hermiona westchnęła, odkładając widelec i odsuwając os siebie do połowy opróżniony talerz. _Dlaczego tak się przejmuję?_, zapytała samą siebie i westchnęła po raz kolejny, co zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego, Ginny i Rona.

- Coś cię męczy Hermiono? - zapytała troskliwie Ginny, sięgając do dłoni przyjaciółki i lekko ją ściskając. Hermiona spojrzała na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i uśmiechnęła się z przymusem. Powoli pokręciła głową.

- Nie Ginny. Po prostu... tak się wstydzę. - Spuściła wzrok na blat stołu, patrząc na niego, jednak go nie zauważając.

Harry i Ron wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Ginny wciąż delikatnie masowała kciukiem jej wierzch dłoni, patrząc na nią niepewnie.

- Wstydzisz? Niby czemu Hermiono? - zapytał Harry po minucie głuchej ciszy.

- Bo ja... - urwała i uniosła głowę, zauważając uniesione brwi przyjaciół. Zamrugała gwałtownie i próbowała wymyślić jakąś wymówkę. - Bo ja... jeszcze nie skończyłam mojego eseju na Starożytne Runy - powiedziała, unikając ich wzroku.

- Naprawdę? To dość niezwykłe - powiedział Ron, wpychając sobie do ust kiełbaskę.

- Po prostu byłam... zamyślona. Zastanawiałam się wczoraj wieczorem nad czymś i zapomniałam o pracy domowej. Chyba powinnam wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego i ją skończyć. - Wstała, posyłając przyjaciołom ostatni, wymuszony uśmiech i szybko odeszła.

Pospieszyła do Pokoju Prefektów Naczelnych, dosłownie wykrzyczała hasło i trzasnęła drzwiami, gdy tylko znalazła się w środku. Zamknęła oczy, dysząc i oparła się plecami o zamknięte drzwi. _Jestem okropna. Dlaczego to zrobiłam?_, skarciła się w myślach. Otwarła z powrotem oczy, powoli odzyskując oddech i odsunęła się od drzwi.

_Mam nadzieję, że tego dupka nie będzie. Potrzebuję chwili w samotności_, pomyślała, przechodząc przez pokój. Rozejrzała się, ale nie znalazła tego wkurzającego dupka, z irytującym, ironicznym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy od urodzenia i z wkurzającymi, godnymi pozazdroszczenia włosami, łażącego po pokoju.

Hermiona westchnęła i opadła na kanapę przed nierozpalonym kominkiem.

- Dobrze. Ten dureń nie będzie mi przeszkadzał - powiedziała do siebie. Wpatrywała się w ścianę przez kilka minut, ale jej wzrok zmienił się w śmiercionośne spojrzenie, przez co wyglądała, jakby chciała posłać do piekła tą biedną, niewinną ścianę. - Do cholery, czemu to zrobiłam? - skarciła się znów. - To głupota... Skończona bzdura! - syknęła. Właśnie chciała podnieść się ze swojego miejsca i walnąć głową w ścianę, za bycie taką idiotką, kiedy przez okno, pohukując, wleciała sowa.

Hermiona skrzywiła się na jej widok. Szkolna sówka latała nad jej głową, trzymając list. W końcu upuściła go na jej twarz i wyleciała. Hermiona podniosła wiadomość.

- Kto to wysłał? - obróciła kopertę i zobaczyła, że zaadresowana jest _Hermiona Granger_. - Do mnie? - zapytała i wzruszyła ramionami, rozrywając kopertę.

To nie był typowo długi list. Raczej liścik... Wiadomość miała tylko 10 słów...

10 cholernych słów przyprawiających o szysze bicie serca.

"Droga Hermiono,

Jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem okazję zobaczyć."

Od razu obejrzała list, szukając podpisu, obracała go we wszystkie strony, ale nic nie znalazła.

Chwyciła list i skrzywiła się. _Ktoś sobie ze mnie żartuje_, stwierdziła.

* * *

Okej, wiem, trochę minęło od pierwszego rozdziału, ale miałam ostatnio strasznie pracowity okres. Wszystko zwaliło mi się na głowę, ale teraz powinno być lepiej. Ten rozdział pojawiłby się jakąś godzinę wcześniej, gdyby nie złośliwość rzeczy martwych. Komputer odmówił współpracy i usunęło mi cały tekst, który dziś przetłumaczyłam. Teraz mam luz, pomijając dość ważny konkurs z angielskiego, ale nie powinno być problemu, bo brałam w nim udział już dwa razy.

**Tina**, postaram się znaleźć czas, choćby pod choinką, może znajdzie się tam obok rzeczy, których zażyczyłam sobie od Mikołaja (yyy... Mikołajów) xD

**Atramentowa**, te 1-2 rozdziały w miesiącu to takie minimum, jakie sobie postawiłam, ale mam nadzieję dodawać jeden rozdział w tygodniu, ale różnie bywa u mnie z czasem, więc nie obiecuję ;) Poza tym, właśnie wypożyczyłam książkę "Atramentowe serce" i skojarzyło mi się z Twoim nickiem, czytałaś może? ;)

Rozdział się podobał? Słodki? Ciekawy? Nudny? Intrygujący? ;) Ja osobiście zachwyciłam się tym liścikiem (bo listem tego nazwać nie można). Za to ja raczej nie mogę liczyć na coś takiego, więc sama przejęłam inicjatywę. Jak na razie miałam fejsbukowy ślub, więc chyba nie jest źle, co? xD


End file.
